PLEASE BE MINE: A Camp Rock Fanfic
by Several Sunlit Days
Summary: CH1 IS UP! What happens when Connect Three, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Maya Kibbel, Dallas & Madison Lovato, Frankie Jonas and *new* characters Debby and Ginny attend Camp Rock? Will there be romance, personal issues, music and heaps of fun? You bet! :


**PLEASE BE MINE: **_**A Camp Rock Fanfic**_

_**By severalsunlitdays**_

**Featuring:**

**Jonas Brothers** **– Nick, 15, Kevin, 20, and Joe, 18** as **Connect Three** ..their band name in the movie Camp Rock.., a band that won the first ever Camp Rock final jam three years ago. They tour some areas but are still pretty unknown, only playing at small venues and attracting no more than 100 people per show. This is their 2nd time at CR, after deciding to come back after 3 years. Nick is going to be a camper again, unlike Joe and Kevin who are older and will teach the campers.

**Selena Gomez**, a soon-to-be 16-year-old girl from Texas, with dark brown hair and eyes. She isn't famous, but is extremely talented. She wants to have fun at Camp Rock and win the final jam! She has a crush on her friend Nick Jonas. She has a down-to-earth, charismatic personality that makes her a great friend. She can be shy sometimes and loud at other times. This is her first time at CR.

**Demi Lovato **[short for Demetria Devonne] is 15 and from Texas. She has dark brown hair and eyes. Her best friend is Selena Gomez. Demi is not famous, just a regular girl like Selena. Her trademark is her huge smile and dark eye makeup. She's a true performer and loves singing and playing the keyboard. Her personality is fun; she loves to laugh. She has a huge crush on Joe Jonas, and has a playful friendship with him. This is her first time at CR.

**Debby Rodriguez** is 15, from Australia and a fan of Connect Three. She is not famous and tends to be shy, but opens up with her best friend Ginny. She has never been to CR before. She has a crush on Nick Jonas and loves singing.

**Ginny Potter **is 15, from London and also a fan of Connect Three. She is not famous and is extremely pretty, with long straight red hair. She loves singing, dancing and playing the drums. She has a fiery, loud personality and has a small crush on Joe Jonas.

**[might be cut!] Jennifer Stone** is 15 and it's her first time at CR. She loves playing guitar and singing. She's very caring and fun to be around. She comes to CR because her parents think she has talent and should embrace it, but she's scared to show what she can do.

**Dallas Lovato** is 20, and Demi & Madison's older sister. While her and her sisters are at CR, she acts like their mother and looks out for them, but doesn't forget to have fun too!

**Frankie Jonas** is 7 and the younger brother of Connect Three's Joe, Kevin and Nick. He is really fun and playful, always goofing off like Joe. But he hasn't just come to Camp Rock Kids to have fun. He's serious about music and wants to get a head start.

**Madison Lovato** is 5 and the younger sister of Dallas and Demi. She doesn't do any music at the moment but she wants to start singing. Perhaps attending Camp Rock Kids will help her achieve her goal?

**Maya Kibbel** is 13 and Nick's best friend! She is really caring and is like Nick's rock. She doesn't do much music, but she wants to learn!

…………

**CHAPTER ONE: ****.**

_{Debby's POV}_

Okay, so the concert's just started, but this is the most amazing night! I'm wearing my Connect Three shirt, my Nick Jonas dog tag, my Connect 3 bracelet, and a sparkly necklace with '3' on it. There's only about a hundred people here, and Connect 3 aren't the most famous band in the world, but hey, I'm ecstatic! They're a great band, and I'm here with my best friend… it's all good!

I stared at Nick rockin' out on the guitar and singing with that perfect pitch of his.

_Wow,_ I thought. _I love it when his shirt and guitar coincide. _They were both red. Some of Nick's curls were hanging over his left eye, just the way I liked it. He was wearing a button down shirt, a tie and his long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, as usual *sigh*

_Could be BE any more perfect?_ I looked dreamily as my best friend uelled in my ear "Wooooooooooooo! Joeeeee! I love you Joe!!!!"

I started yelling the lyrics to "Burnin' Up", and Ginny and I cheered as Nick unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of his shirt. I was practically drooling. "Oh. My. Gosh." I exclaimed. Ginny came behind me as I started to fall. Luckily she caught me and helped me back upright. Joe peered out at the small audience and spotted us. We weren't hard to notice – we were right at the back (darn) and I was looking all overwhelmed as if I had fainted. Being a small crowd, I'm pretty sure everyone on the stage could see the people at the back perfectly.

"Hey, you alright?" Joe called in the microphone to us. This caught Nick's attention. He looked my way *gasp*.

Kevin held his own microphone, and looked out into the crowd. "We have a competition going… that one person in the audience and a friend can sing with us onstage right now and come with us to Camp Rock next week!" he said. The audience cheered.

"At Camp Rock you guys can learn how to play instruments, sing and dance and do all sorts of stuff! And I'm one of the teachers!" Joe said. "So is Kevin. And Nick's going to be joining two of you in our lessons!"

"'Cause Nick definitely needs some training!" Kevin said, looking at Nick across the stage. Nick smirked. "Thanks, Kevin," he replied.

"Ooooookay," Joe said, "We'd like to give the prize to…"

"The two girls right at the back there," Nick pointed in my direction. I looked behind me. Nobody was there. Wait, did he mean… us?

"Yeah, you!" Nick laughed. I turned bright red.

"Come up," Joe gestured at us with his fingers.

Ginny and I squealed. "No way!" I yelled.

"My gosh, do I look okay?" Ginny said, fixing her gorgeous long red hair.

I giggled. "Gin, you always look like a movie star." I gave her hand a squeeze as we walked to the side stage entrance and walked up the steps to the stage. My heart was racing. I could feel it. Ginny wasn't doing so well either.

Nick smiled as he saw me come up. My gosh, he was beautiful. I could have died right there.

"So what's your name?" he said into the microphone.

I was given a microphone. "Uh…" I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"It's Debby," Ginny said into her microphone, nudging me. Some of the crowd laughed, they could see how freaked I was.

"Well… Debby," Nick took my hand. "What song would you like to sing?"

"Inseparable." I said breathlessly.

Ginny smiled at me and walked over to Joe in the middle of the stage. "Hey," Joe said sweetly as he hugged Ginny and smiled. Kevin waved at her, and got a wave back.

"Inseparable it is!" said Nick, and the music started.

"_Take my hand tonight."_ Nick sang, holding my hand. I joined in. _"We could run so far,"_ we sang together. I sang pretty high – probably from nerves – but hey, we sounded good together!

Ginny and Joe watched us, Joe's arm over Ginny's shoulder. They knew we pretty much had the song covered without their help.

I sang the song with Nick, Nick singing one line and me singing the next, and us singing some parts together. Those were the parts I liked the best. When Nick sang _"I would give it all just to show you I'm in love"_ he looked right into my eyes.

_Help!_ I thought. _He is too gorgeous!_

At the end of the song, Joe said, "Whoa! Is it getting hot in here?!" Ginny laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled gratefully at her. After saying thanks to Nick, Joe and Kevin, we headed off stage.

Nick pulled my arm gently as I was about to leave. "Meet me backstage later," he whispered. I winked at him.

"Alright," I said.

After the show, Ginny and I walked backstage to see Joe, Nick and Kevin relaxing on chairs and sipping drinks. Nick was clutching Red Bull.

"Hey," he said to me with a smile. "You did great out there."

"Yeah, heaps cool dude!" Joe said, giving me a high five.

"Haha, thanks!" I said happily as I took a seat next to Nick. I felt something come over me. "Nick, you don't need Red Bull to give you wings. You're already an angel." I blurted out.

Nick blushed. Joe and Kevin laughed at what I said. Ginny nudged me. "Uh, thanks," Nick grinned, holding the can out to me as if he were saying "Cheers".

Kevin looked at Ginny and I. "So, you guys are coming to Camp Rock!"

I had completely forgotten about that, after singing with Nick. "Really? Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, bursting with excitement. Ginny squealed and we hugged. "Awesome!"

A pretty brunette with a side fringe and heavy eye makeup strolled in, wearing cute brown boots and a cool outfit, holding Red Bull. "Hey guys, great show," she said, winking at Joe.

"Demi, Debby and Ginny. Debby and Ginny, Demetria Devonne Lovato," he introduced us with the voice of a TV presenter.

"Hey!" Demi laughed and punched Joe playfully on the shoulder. "Don't call me that!"

Nick looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat.

"Hey guys." Demi waved to me and Ginny.

"Hey!" I got up to hug her.

"So these are the winners?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kevin. "Hand-picked by Nick."

"Cool," said Demi, "it should be off the hook!"

I looked at Nick and sighed dreamily. "Yeah…" I thought, and started to get caught up in yet another daydream…

**Please comment! More chapters coming soon! Thanks everyone.x**


End file.
